


Strumming

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Guitar play, How to do tags T T ), M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one-shotGulf wanted to learn how to play the guitar, so he asked Mew to teach him. He was having a hard time remembering the chords, so Mew decided to add some fun.“I won’t move if you don’t get the chord right”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 73
Collections: All





	Strumming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos and grammatical errors T T )
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was nine in the evening when Gulf was advised to learn an instrument—he has to, so he could show a different talent besides acting. He was in his room, laying on his bed, thinking about what instrument to learn. _Guitar_ , he thought—people who played the guitar looked cool and probably sexy.

_I’ll ask Phi to teach me_ , he thought as he grabbed his phone that was placed on his bedside table. Unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts—but before he could even tap on Mew’s contact, he remembered that he could just easily talk to him through line. _I’ll flood him with stickers_ , he thought as he constantly tapped on the same sticker; it was Cony who had her tongue out and one eye shut. He was trying to tease—test out if Mew likes him, but he already does. They started dating after that one sticker incident and Mew later found out what it meant to Gulf. 

After flooding him with stickers, he waited.

Few seconds passed and Mew opened their conversation as the latest sticker was marked as read. Mew, on the other side, chuckled at what he saw. _He’s doing it again_ , he thought as he sent a message in response to the sticker attack. **“What’s up tua-eng?”**

As soon as Gulf read his reply, he immediately sent back a message. **“Can you teach me how to play the guitar?”** . Gulf waited for a reply but got nothing, making him sigh. _What happened to him?_ , he thought as he placed his phone beside him and stared at the ceiling. He was at his condominium as he would have classes the day after tomorrow. 

Gulf was about to close his eyes when someone rang his doorbell. _Hm? Who would be here at this time_ , he thought to himself as he stood up and went out of his bedroom to check up on the person who decided to come at this hour. As he reached the door, he peeked through the hole and saw Mew, carrying a black case. _Ha?_ , was his initial reaction. He did not expect for Mew to come at this hour. 

He did not waste any time, so he unlocked the door and let the older man in. **“Phi, I did not expect you to come here”** , he said as Mew settled inside. **“Well, when do you even want to start playing the guitar? Isn’t it better to start early? And what’s it for anyways?”** , he asked a lot of questions. Gulf smiled, **“I was hoping tomorrow but tonight is okay. And yes you’re right, it’s better to start right away and it’s for the Boyfriend project”** , he answered. 

Mew nodded and sat down on the couch, **“I’m free until tomorrow, so let’s start?”** , he said as he unzipped the case to get his guitar. The latter nodded and sat beside him. **“Let’s start with the basic chords first”** , Mew said as he moved Gulf’s fingers and placed them on the correct strings. **“Now strum”** , Mew commanded. Gulf strummed the C chord but it sounded a bit weird, **“Press harder”** , Mew said as he tapped on Gulf’s fingers. The latter nodded, he pressed on the strings harder and strummed; voilà! It sounded right this time. Gulf was a fast learner indeed, but he kept on forgetting where to place his fingers— **“Wrong”** , Mew said as Gulf made a mistake with the G chord. 

Mew was getting frustrated, but he did not want to get mad at Gulf. He knows that Gulf would shout back at him and he does not want that—an idea came into his mind. **“Tua-eng, sit here”** , he said as he patted his lap. Gulf obliged and sat on his lap, not letting go of the guitar. **“A chord”** , Mew said as his right hand snaked down Gulf’s shorts and touched his member, surprising the latter. **“M-Mew”** , he stuttered. **“This will help you remember better”** , Mew said, making Gulf yelp when he started to stroke him. **“Continue tua-eng”** , Mew said. 

Gulf continued to strum—unfortunately, he kept on forgetting the finger placements, so Mew made it more fun, he stopped stroking Gulf, making the latter frown. He was already feeling it, why would he just suddenly stop? **“Why did you stop..?”** , he asked, making the latter smirk. **“You keep on making mistakes, you don’t deserve to be touched”** , Mew answered. The latter was frustrated as to why he can’t remember the finger placements—he played his game. Gulf started to move his hips, grinding on Mew. The latter held onto his waist and made him stop moving, **“Stop, I’ll only let you move if you get the chords right”** , Mew whispered through Gulf’s ear as he blew in it afterwards, sending chills. **“What if I don’t get the chords right?”** , Gulf asked. Mew placed his chin on Gulf’s shoulder, **“Then you will be like that until we end this session”** , he answered, pertaining to Gulf’s boner—he got it from the stroking earlier. The latter frowned; he wanted to be touched so badly, so he did his best. 

Sadly, they weren’t getting anywhere, so Mew changed the rules. **“Tua-eng”** , he called out as he continued stroking Gulf, again. The latter moaned a little, **“Strum”** , he said as Gulf was stuck at the D chord—he wanted a different D. 

Every stroke Gulf got from Mew made him remember the chords. If it was the B chord, Mew would stroke him a little bit faster, etc. Basically, he remembered the finger placement, because of what Mew was doing. After he got all basic chords right, Mew told him to try to play a song. **“Try this one”** , he said—as he searched for an easy song earlier with his free hand—showing the tabs to Gulf. **“You know this song right?”** , Mew asked. The latter nodded. **“Good, when you strum. It depends on the beat of the song—like here”** , Mew explained as he slowly made Gulf’s dick breath; he pulled his shorts down a little. **“Or you could just follow this movement”** , he said as he started to pump Gulf’s dick. 

Gulf started strumming, up and down following Mew’s hand movement that also went up and down—slowly then faster. **“Hnn..”** , Gulf moaned, making him stop strumming. **“Continue tua-eng”** , Mew whispered through the latter’s ear. The warmth of Mew’s breath sent him tingles. **“I-I can’t Phi..”** , Gulf said as he almost dropped the guitar—good thing Mew was able to hold it before it fell and land on the ground. **“Naughty”** , Mew said as he placed the guitar beside the couch. Before he could do anything, he took a peek on Gulf’s face—it was flushed red, especially his ears. **“Hmm, tua-eng, lift your hips”** , Mew instructed as he stripped Gulf’s shorts off. **“Now spread your ass”** , he said as he unzipped his pants and released his throbbing dick. 

He was hard alright; what to do, as Gulf was strumming the guitar earlier, he was sort of moving his hips subtly, grinding onto Mew. 

**“Now come”** , Mew said as Gulf slowly inserted Mew’s dick in him. As soon as he was able to put the entire thing in him, Mew grabbed the guitar and gave it back to Gulf. **“Let’s start again, if you make a mistake, I will stop moving or do you want me to keep on moving, so that every strum you make you would remember my dick thrusting in you?”** , Mew said as he started to move, making the latter moan in pleasure. **“F-fuck”** , Gulf cussed. **“You decide tua-eng”** , Mew said as he peppered Gulf’s nape with kisses—sucking and leaving hickeys. **“The l-latter”** , Gulf managed to say, his hands are getting weak. **“I’m teasing you too much, aren’t I?”** , Mew asked, making the younger man nod. 

Mew sighed and took the guitar from him and placed it beside the couch again. He then made Gulf stand on all fours—his arms placed on the coffee table. **“Forget about the guitar, I’ll teach you properly next time”** , Mew said as he started thrusting in and out of Gulf, nibbling on his ear. **“Hnn.. Ahhnn”** , Gulf moaned. Mew kept on going until he hit Gulf’s prostate, getting a loud moan from the latter. **“F-fuck, right there..ahnnn..hmm”** , Gulf moaned, feeling Mew inside of him as he repeatedly hit his prostate. Few minutes passed and they were about to reach their climax—Mew pulled out and flipped Gulf, making him face him. He then inserted his dick and thrusted faster until they both came at the same time, kissing and exchanging saliva. 

They were both panting, but Mew wanted more. **“We’re not yet done”** , he said as he wrapped his arms around Gulf’s torso and carried him to the bedroom—not pulling out his dick yet. As Mew laid Gulf on the bed, he started to thrust once more, making sure that Gulf wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. All you could hear in the room were groans and moans. **“F-faster, shit.. deeper”** , Gulf said as he covered his face with his arms—he was feeling it again. Gulf then wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck and pulled him closer for a kiss—a messy kiss. Mew thrusted faster and deeper until they both reached their climax and came. Mew then pulled out and laid beside Gulf who had his eyes closed already. _Ah, he’s tired_ , Mew thought as he looked at the wall clock that displayed the time ‘11:30PM’. _I’ll clean him up_ , he thought as he stood up and went to the bathroom to get a towel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it did not satisfy you T T )v


End file.
